Pink Innocence and Picket Fences
by kattabean
Summary: Spot’s views on Jack, Sarah and how successful people are bitter after Jack trots off with Sarah. JackSarah, very heavily hinted at JackSpot. Rated for cursing. SLASH.


****

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Meaning, I do not own the _Newsies_, Brooklyn, Manhattan, cigarettes, the docks or anything else in this teeny story thing. 

****

Summary thing: Spot's views on Jack, Sarah and how successful people are bitter after Jack trots off with Sarah. Jack/Sarah, very heavily hinted at Jack/Spot. Some cursing.

****

Authors note the first: This is weird. I would never write these pairings normally, but apparently I was not in my right mind. Also, swearing. I warned you. Don't like it, not my problem. Slash. Don't like it, also not my problem. Very short, rambly and I feel it jumps around. Suck it up. Thank you, have a nice day! :D

**__**

Pink Innocence and Picket Fences

Spot Conlon sat at the edge of the docks, staring at nothing in particular. He took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly. It had been a few months since Sarah showed up. Who else does she choose to latch onto but the one and only Jack Kelly? Sure, Sarah was nice and all, but Jack was Spot's. Jack had been Spot's for a lot longer than he'd ever be Sarah's. Or maybe that was changing now. Maybe Jack would choose Sarah, a girlie-girl, over Spot. Sarah, a pretty girl with pretty brown eyes and pretty, long hair. Maybe Spot couldn't compete with that. And if he couldn't compete with that, Sarah would be Jack's for as long as he had been Jack's. Maybe longer. 

__

Jack, you bastard, he thought.

Spot hadn't known what it was like to be along for quite some time. Now here he was, on the docks, all alone. Sometimes being alone had its advantages. Not this time. Spot didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Jack. That was fairly obvious, but it was also quite true. If Jack wasn't off with Sarah right now, or busy with Manhattan, he and Spot would most likely be together somewhere. At Tibby's, in an alley somewhere, or Jack would sit with Spot, right in this very place. Spot felt pathetic. The feared leader of Brooklyn, acting as if he was one of those lovesick girls his boys went around with. Maybe he was lovesick. Over what, though? Brooklyn and Manhattan aren't supposed to go around together. Especially the leaders. Then again, this was Jack.

Jack Kelly. The newsboy who wanted to have a family, to be a cowboy. Which was incredibly laughable, once you thought about it. At least, to Spot it was. And Jack let Spot laugh at him, the same way Spot let Jack make fun of him. It was scary how give and take they were together. Spot didn't normally open himself up like that, let alone allow people to make fun of him right in front of his face. Jack was one of the only ones who could. Jack, Spot's second, and that one Manhattan boy, Mush, were the only ones who could. Mush purely because he was too damn nice and even 'Brooklyn' had a soft spot for him. But Spot wasn't thinking about Mush. He was thinking about Jack, that bastard.

There was something about Jack that could make nearly anyone fall for him. And indeed, Spot did fall. He fell for Jack harder than he'd like to admit. Jack had fallen just as hard until _she_ came along. Girls ruin everything. They come in with their girlie ways and flit around like "Save me, save me! I am a puny useless girl who cannot do anything but sew to save my live!" Then there are the boys who go for those girls. Spot never took Jack to be one of those boys to go for one of those girls. Psht. How very wrong he was. The thought of Sarah and Jack together drove Spot to take several drags on his close-to-becoming-fish-food cigarette. Yeah, he was bitter. He had a very good reason to be bitter. If the one person you had given your all to for six years went to a new girl that had been around for only a few months, you would be bitter, too.

Damn, Jack was a bastard. Just up and leaving him for some girl, who will eventually want him to get a real job, marry her and have children. Tons of children running around and wreaking havoc. Most likely want him to stop smoking and drinking, too. What the hell was up with that? Girls and their stupid girlish ways. Pink, lace and dresses. Who would choose pink over a smoke? Apparently, Jack would. Oh, how Spot could have hated Jack for all he was worth at that moment. He didn't, though. Spot Conlon, not hating Jack's very existence for going with Sarah. Maybe that was because one day, he thought that Jack would get tired of that same old innocent girl, complete with same old innocent family, and come back to Spot.

Then again, if Jack was a total bastard, he'll stay with Sarah for the rest of his measly life and frolic around in pink innocence and picket fences. Spot knew that if Jack came back to him, he would give him about thirty seconds of crap before pouncing on him. Most likely Jack would be an ass forever and stay with _her._ And then Spot will be bitter for the rest of his own life. Then, being bitter, Spot will become some successful businessman and have no loose ends. Not that Jack was a loose end. Even if Jack was a loose end, Spot would want to have him anyway. Well, anyway, being bitter just meant that when one day Spot was famous for more than being the leader of Brooklyn, he'd be alone and miserable. And his famous quote would be "Love's a bitch."

Spot took one final drag on his cigarette before discarding it into the water. He sighed, stood up, and headed back to his boys.

__

Jack Kelly, you're a bastard.

-finished-

****

Authors note the second: Uhm. Hi. Did I use the word "bastard" enough? ANYWAY. You Jack fans, don't yell at me or I will just laugh at you pointedly. This was written at two o'clock in the morning, so if you have any complaints on how this was written, I don't care. Take it to the dude in charge of sleep cycles. Anywhoo. Although I do not live off of reviews, they make me happy. So be a doll and make me happy. Click the button. Any flames will be shown to my friends and laughed at until we cry. So if you click the button, make me even HAPPIER and make it nice. Because then there will be much love, yo. Uh, yeah.

-Rachel.


End file.
